Red Soul
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: El espíritu de una mujer suicida está en busca de venganza. Confundida en su nuevo mundo, cree que Patrick Jane es su pareja  quien aún sigue con vida  y decide perseguirlo. Jane, sin saber porqué, comienza a tener comportamientos extraños y suicidas.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Una nueva historia. La cual está dedicada a **Ana,** ya que cuando estaba pensando en el apellido que le iba a colocar a la chica de la historia, el primero que vino a mi mente fue _Scheving, _por _Magnus Scheving_, del cual Ana es una super fan. Para ti Ana, con mucho cariño.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Es obvio, ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>Red Soul<strong>

Capítulo 1

"Mujer. Su nombre es Cameron Scheving. Tenía 42 años. Era paciente de esquizofrenia; específicamente de psicosis paranoide. Fue encontrada tendida en la cama de su habitación por su hija menor. No hay signos de violencia. Se encontró un frasco de medicamentos, antidepresivos para ser exactos." Explicó Rigsby en medio de la habitación dirigiéndose a su jefa.

"¿Envenenamiento?" Preguntó Lisbon.

"Así parece." Contestó Rigsby.

"Entonces no hay caso." Sentenció Cho estando en la puerta.

Jane caminaba con lentitud observando el entorno de la habitación. Se daba golpes suaves en sus muslos mientras lo hacía.

"Entonces, si es tan obvio, ¿por qué nos llamaron?" Preguntó el hombre de cabellos rubios rizados con tono de intriga.

"Quizás no vieron el frasco de medicamentos." Contestó Lisbon mirando a su asesor.

"Mmm…" Murmuró Jane mientras continuaba inspeccionado el lugar. "¿Estando justo al lado de ella? Hasta un ciego lo hubiese notado." Dijo con sarcasmo.

Lisbon rodó los ojos.

El consultor se detuvo frente a la cama y miró por unos segundos el cuerpo en esta. El equipo lo observó.

"Parece feliz." Dijo Jane en voz baja sin quitar la vista de la mujer. "Digo… no parece una mujer que estuviese con una depresión terrible y quisiese suicidarse…." Finalizó.

"Padecía de psicosis paranoide… ¿quizás creía que si lo hacía se encontraría con…." Rigsby comenzó a hablar en tono de broma y sarcasmo, pero al ver las miradas fulminantes de todos se detuvo. "…con nadie."

Había algo que definitivamente llamaba la atención del consultor. No había un vaso de agua encima de la mesita de noche, sino dos.

"Dos vasos de cristal, uno terminado y uno a medio terminar." Dijo Jane pensando en voz alta. "¿No es extraño?" Dijo acercándose a la mesita de noche a la vez que apuntaba hacia los vasos y miraba al equipo.

"Quizás tenía 'visita'." Dijo Cho.

Jane tomó el frasco de medicamentos.

"Jane, no toques. Es evidencia." Dijo Lisbon en tono cansino.

"Hushh..." La mandó a callar Jane. "Es un suicidio, ¿no? No hay nada de qué preocuparte." Añadió. Miró la etiqueta del frasco y la leyó. Derramó las cápsulas en su mano y las contó. "Mmmm…" Murmuró.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Lisbon secamente.

"Quedan veinte capsulas en el frasco. La etiqueta dice que la receta es de cuarenta."

"¿Y?" Preguntó Rigsby.

"Hay dos vasos de agua. Uno terminado y uno a medio terminar… Aún queda la mitad de la receta aquí." Dijo Jane levantando el frasco.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?" Preguntó Cho.

"Es obvio." Comenzó a decir Jane. "Romeo y Julieta iban a suicidarse juntos. Ella lo hizo, pero él se arrepintió en el último momento… o quizás ni siquiera lo había pensado hacer desde un principio..." Dijo mirando a Lisbon a la vez que pestañeaba suavemente.

"Oh… por favor. Estás delirando." Dijo Lisbon con cansancio.

"Ella tenía pareja, ¿no? ¿Dónde está que no lo veo?" Preguntó Jane en tono sublime como si estuviese en un teatro. "¿Qué dijo su hija?" Preguntó esta vez en su tono normal luego de lanzar el frasco con suavidad en la cama nuevamente.

xXx

"¿Por qué sigues ahí?" El espíritu de la mujer miraba al consultor hablando mientras daba vueltas por su habitación. "Cariño… habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. ¡Habíamos hecho una promesa! Tú y yo. Juntos. Por siempre. ¿Por qué me has engañado? ¿Por qué te has arrepentido? Pensé que me amabas como yo te amo a ti. Ya veo que me equivoqué."

El espíritu de la mujer se posó justo al lado de Patrick Jane y lo observaba mientras este hablaba tranquilamente dentro de la habitación ignorando completamente de lo que sucedía.

La mujer trató de acariciar el cabello del hombre sin éxito, y es que para la mala suerte de Jane, la pareja de la mujer era muy parecida a él, demasiado. Era rubio, de cabellos rizados, ojos azules, piel blanca, estatura mediana y cuerpo delgado, pero esbelto. Su nombre era Peter Murray.

"¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué?" Preguntaba la mujer completamente dolida a su lado.

xXx

Patrick Jane dejó de hablar de golpe y se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Rigsby al ver su cambio repentino.

Jane sintió un leve, pero frío roce cerca del lóbulo de su oreja derecha y luego un escalofrío subió por toda su columna vertebral haciéndolo sobresaltar un poco.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó Lisbon mirándolo intrigada.

La palidez en la cara de Jane era evidente. El hombre miró a la agente por unos segundos y luego contestó.

"Nada." Contestó Jane haciendo ademanes con las manos. "Deberían investigar donde anda el marido de la occisa." Dijo ahora saliendo de la habitación.

xXx

Caminando por el patio de la casa hacia la carretera, Jane colocó el dorso de su mano en el medio de su espalda baja e intentó estirarse hacia atrás lo más posible.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Preguntó Lisbon mirándolo de reojo.

"Yep. Es solo una contracción muscular." Dijo suspirando y caminando hacia el auto.

"Estás pálido."

"Mehh… El cambio climático."

"Claro." Dijo Lisbon con sarcasmo.

Justo cuando iban a cruzar la calle, ambos se detuvieron para esperar que un auto pasara. Luego Jane sintió algo colocarse en su espalda y empujarlo hacia la carretera.

A continuación: la ensordecedora bocina del auto; el chillido de gomas de este; un grito de Lisbon; un gemido de Jane; y la caída fuerte de ambos en el pavimento húmedo.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Continúo? )<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG - O.O

La aceptación de la historia ha sido espectacular. Los reviews, los story alerts… los favorite story? o.O WTH? Gracias.

En fin… Ahora me tienen asustada. Tengo miedo de echarlo todo a perder. xD

Siguiente cap. :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

"Ah…" Se quejó Jane estando boca arriba tendido en la carretera.

Lisbon estaba encima de él. Levantó la cabeza y ambos se encontraron con los ojos del otro.

El conductor salió del auto asustado.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" Preguntó el hombre ya enfrente de ellos mirándolos atónito.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Gritó Lisbon mirando a Jane a los ojos con asombro.

"No les golpeé, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el hombre.

Jane la miraba desde el suelo de igual manera. Al Lisbon no recibir respuesta se preocupó.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la agente.

"Llamaré al 911." Dijo el dueño del auto sacando su teléfono celular.

"No hace falta." Dijo Jane levantando la voz a lo que el hombre bajó su teléfono y volvió a acercarse. "Estaría mejor si te salieras de encima de mí, Lisbon." Gimió Jane.

"Lo siento." Lisbon se ruborizó un poco y se levantó con cuidado.

Jane se sentó en el pavimento llevándose una mano a un costado.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Dijo Lisbon agachándose a su lado.

"Si." Dijo Jane mirando ahora el auto. "Me duele el costado un poco, pero solo por el empujón que me diste y la caida aparatosa que tuve." Dijo mirando a Lisbon con el rabo del ojo.

"Jane, ¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Lisbon preocupada.

Jane la miró por unos instantes y luego bajó la vista.

"¡Te lanzaste a la carretera cuando un auto venía en camino!"

"No lo hice."

"Jane, lo hiciste."

"No." Dijo secamente fulminándola con la mirada.

"¿Por qué me miras así?"

Jane no contestó.

"Yo no hice nada. Al contrario, te salvé de que te atropellara un auto." Dijo Lisbon incrédula al ver la mirada acusadora de su colega.

"Gracias." Dijo Jane con sarcasmo.

El hombre se levantó del suelo y terminó de cruzar la calle de camino a su auto.

Lisbon frunció el ceño.

"Ok." Dijo algo cortada la agente para luego levantarse del suelo.

"¿Seguro que están bien?" Volvió a preguntar el hombre que aún seguía mirándolos a ambos con cara de susto.

"Si. No se preocupe. Estamos bien." Dijo Lisbon con tono tranquilo frente a él.

xXx

"¿Me vas a decir que te pasó?" Preguntó Lisbon en el auto.

Jane suspiró pesadamente.

"Sentí que alguien me empujó." Dijo mirándola de momento.

Lisbon lo miró y luego miró a la carretera desconcertada.

"Nadie te empujó Jane. Solo estábamos tu y yo."

"Lo sé."

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

"No piensas que yo lo hice, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Lisbon con asombro.

"Dejémoslo ahí, ¿sí?" Dijo Jane con molestia.

"Es cierto que a veces siento ganas de ahorcarte, pero jamás, jamás te lanzaría a una carretera para que te atropelle un auto, Jane."

Jane sonrió levemente.

"Lo sé."

"Me alegra que lo sepas." Dijo la agente con seriedad.

xXx

Jane, Lisbon y Van Pelt se encontraban en la sala de descanso.

"¿La niña dijo que vio a su madre con su padrastro entrar a la habitación?" Preguntó Jane acostado en su sofá.

"Si, pero nadie más lo vio Jane. Solo ella, y la nana dijo que lleva más de dos semanas fuera de la casa." Dijo Lisbon en frente del escritorio de Van Pelt.

"Tampoco las cámaras de seguridad muestran nada." Dijo Van Pelt mirando el monitor de su computadora.

"Mmm…" Murmuró Jane.

"La chica se notaba molesta con él de antemano. No se llevaban nada bien. Había muchos roces; celos de su parte según la investigación." Añadió Van Pelt.

Cho aparecía por el pasillo del CBI y entraba a la sala de descanso con una bolsa de plástico que contenía los vasos de cristal encontrados en la escena.

"¿Qué hay, Cho?" Preguntó Lisbon.

"Solo aparecen las huellas de ella en ambos vasos." Contestó él caminando hacia su escritorio y colocando la bolsa encima de este.

"Peter Murray lleva fuera de California hace dos semanas. Está en New Jersey. Es imposible que hubiese estado en la casa al momento de la muerte." Dijo Rigsby entrando a la sala de descanso con papeles en mano.

"Lo que significa que no hay caso." Dijo Lisbon tranquila.

"Mmm…Bien. Pues no, no hay caso." Murmuró Jane en voz baja con un poco de inseguridad.

"¿Por qué te gusta hacer las cosas tan difíciles? Fue un suicidio." Lo interrumpió Lisbon.

Jane asintió.

"¿O es que acaso sabes algo que nosotros no sepamos?" Preguntó esta vez Lisbon intrigada.

"¿Eh? No. No." Contestó Jane de inmediato.

"¿Seguro?"

"Yep."

"Ya es casi hora de almorzar. Tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no encargamos pizza?" Preguntó Rigsby.

"Que sea sin piña." Dijo Cho desde su escritorio.

"La encargaré." Dijo Van Pelt tomando el teléfono para hacer la llamada.

"Bien." Contestó Lisbon. "Me avisan cuando llegue."

"Ok, jefa." Dijo Van Pelt con el teléfono en el oído.

Jane no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó pensativo en el sofá un momento. Luego se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse un té.

xXx

Llenó la tetera de agua y la colocó en la estufa. Se posicionó de espaldas al counter con los brazos cruzados. Estaba pensativo.

No sabía por qué, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Cameron Scheving.

Escuchó el sonido de la tetera anunciando que el agua estaba lista. Se volteó para sacarla de la estufa.

Lisbon entró a la cocina rumbo a la cafetera en busca de su tan preciado líquido oscuro.

xXx

Cameron Scheving observaba detenidamente a Jane. Lo había seguido desde la casa. No comprendía nada de lo que sucedía. No escuchaba nada a su alrededor, solo estaba enfocada en él. Notó como Lisbon se acercó y lo miró de reojo y se molestó.

"Oye, ¡perra! El es mío." Dijo furiosa.

¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera? ¿Con que permiso y autoridad? Ahora notó la mirada fugaz y juguetona de _su hombre_ y eso la enfureció más.

"¿Y tú que le ves a esta?"

xXx

Jane no entendió como demonios la tetera se le vertió casi completa encima. Dio un salto hacia atrás y levantó las manos a la altura del pecho para luego inmediatamente soltarse los botones de su chaleco.

"¿Pero qué…?" Preguntó Lisbon mirándolo algo asustada al ver el movimiento brusco y repentino de su asesor. "Te has quemado." Añadió al ver la mancha del agua hervida encima de su chaleco y camisa.

Jane solo asintió.

"Te ayudo." Dijo la agente acercándose.

"No hace falta." Contestó rápidamente con voz quebrada.

Jane colocó el chaleco encima de una de las sillas de la mesa que se encuentra en frente de la nevera. Se agarró la camisa y la apartó de su pecho con los dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos, sin soltarse los botones, y caminó de inmediato hacia el baño, o mejor dicho, corrió.

"Auch." Dijo Lisbon con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados al verlo alejarse.

xXx

"Mierda, mierda, mierda…." Susurró Jane mientras entraba al baño y se abría los botones de la camisa a la vez. "Diablos…" Dijo al verse el pecho.

Abrió el grifo del lavamanos, agarró una toalla y la humedeció en agua fría. Rápidamente se la colocó en el pecho y miró al techo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa con algo de satisfacción.

La apartó y la volvió a humedecer. Negó con la cabeza con molestia. Nunca le había pasado eso y mucho menos en frente de alguien. Le ardía el área bastante. Se podía ver con claridad el área de la quemadura, el contraste de piel roja y piel blanca.

Necesitaba colocarse una crema, pero no podía salir semidesnudo del baño sin ser notado.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y asomó la cabeza cual un niño a punto de hacer una travesura. Miró a todos lados. No había nadie. Se quedó unos segundos observando hasta que vio la sombra de una persona acercarse. Era el agente Ron.

"Hey… Ron." Dijo Jane en voz baja.

"¿Si? ¿Necesita algo señor Jane?" Preguntó Ron acercándose.

"Tuve un pequeño accidente. ¿Podrías ir a uno de los botiquines y traerme una pomada?" Preguntó casi en forma de súplica.

"Si… No hay problema. ¿Está usted bien?" Preguntó el agente con un poco de preocupación.

"Si… si. Solo necesito una pomada para una quemadura."

'Ok. Vuelvo en unos minutos."

"¡Gracias, Ron! Te estaré eternamente agradecido." Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¡Ah! ¡Y un vendaje también! Por favor." Casi grita.

"Ok." Dijo Ron en voz alta mientras se alejaba.

xXx

"Dije que sin piña." Dijo Cho fastidiado, pero sin demostrarlo, al ver que cuando se abrió la caja de la primera pizza ésta estaba cubierta totalmente de pedazos de piña.

"Sácale los pedazos." Dijo Van Pelt mientras servía soda en varios vasos de plástico.

"Son dos cajas. La de abajo no tiene." Dijo Rigsby con la boca llena.

"Bien." Dijo Cho ahora con tranquilidad mientras sacaba la primera caja para abrir la segunda.

Lisbon sonreía al ver la interacción de su equipo. También disfrutaba de un buen pedazo de pizza hawaiana.

Jane entró a la sala de descanso directo hacia su sofá.

"Jane, ¿la quemadura? ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Lisbon al verlo aún sin su chaleco y con los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos.

"Si." Contestó Jane tomando asiento.

"¿Quemadura? ¿De qué me perdí?" Preguntó Rigsby.

"Se le viró la tetera encima con el agua caliente." Contestó Lisbon.

"Eso duele." Dijo Cho en voz baja.

"Pero, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Van Pelt.

"Si, estoy bien." Contestó Jane.

"Le pasa por andar _distraído_." Dijo Lisbon en tono algo burlón.

"Buen provecho a todos." Dijo Jane pasando por alto el comentario.

"¿No piensas almorzar?" Preguntó Van Pelt.

"No tengo hambre."

"Te guardaré un pedazo antes de que Rigsby devore todo." Dijo Lisbon.

Rigsby se sonrojó un poco.

"No hace falta, Lisbon. En serio. No tengo hambre." Aseguró Jane.

Jane observó al equipo hablar por unos minutos y luego se levantó del sofá y se alejó sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

xXx

"No pienso hacer más apuestas." Dijo Rigsby frustrado.

"Siempre dices lo mismo." Dijo Cho.

"¿Es que acaso no voy a ganar alguna vez?"

"¿Qué tú crees de eso, Jane?" Dijo Lisbon volteándose para encontrar el sofá vacio.

"¿A dónde fue?" Preguntó Van Pelt.

"Se esfumó." Dijo Rigsby.

"Hace un momento estaba ahí sentado." Añadió Cho.

¿Quizás saldría a comer?" Preguntó Rigsby.

"Quien sabe." Contestó Cho.

Lisbon frunció el ceño por unos momentos y luego suspiró.

"Me voy a la oficina. Aunque no haya casos, tengo mucho papeleo que continuar." Dijo levantándose para retirarse.

"Si, jefa." Dijeron Van Pelt y Rigsby al unísono.

"Ok." Dijo Cho.

"Buen provecho a todos." Dijo la agente senior mientras se alejaba.

"Igualmente." Dijeron casi al unísono los tres agentes.

xXx

La tarde fue tranquila. No registraron ningún caso. Lisbon estuvo atareada con expedientes anteriores y de Jane, no había señales.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, la agente senior se levantó de su escritorio, tomó sus cosas y salió de su oficina. Observó el sofá vacio y se impacientó. Dio una vuelta al CBI en busca de su asesor, pero no lo vio. Salió al estacionamiento. Estaba lloviendo con suavidad. Vio el auto de Jane al lado del suyo. Abrió su auto y colocó sus cosas en el asiento trasero. Miró al techo del edificio donde se encuentra la cafetería. Cerró su auto y entró a las instalaciones del CBI nuevamente rumbo a la cafetería. Dio una vuelta en el lugar. Jane no estaba ahí y la lluvia estaba comenzando a ser un poco más fuerte. Decidió dar un vistazo al ático.

Caminó por el pasillo pasando por el lado de las cajas de cartón con expedientes de casos ya cerrados y se detuvo en la puerta entreabierta del ático. Allí estaba el hombre, sentado de lado en la mesa pegada al cristal empañado de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera completamente pensativo.

Lisbon se acercó con cautela.

"Hace mucho que no subías aquí." Dijo la agente en voz baja.

El hombre se sobresaltó y miró a Lisbon algo sorprendido.

"No te vi entrar."

"Lo siento. No quise asustarte."

"No te preocupes."

Ella observó su mano izquierda.

"¿Chocolate?" Preguntó.

"Eh… si." Dijo mirando el envoltorio de la barra de chocolate que se había terminado de comer.

"¿Sin almorzar ni cenar? ¿No crees que no es saludable?" Dijo acercándose hasta llegar a su lado.

"El chocolate es bueno para…" Se detuvo.

Lisbon se posicionó de espaldas a la mesa, colocó las manos en esta y se impulsó para sentarse completamente.

"¿Es bueno para qué?" Preguntó mirándolo luego de acomodarse el cabello suelto tras sus orejas.

"Ya sabes. Te hace sentir mejor."

Lisbon asintió.

¿Te entristece la lluvia?" Preguntó Lisbon mirando a la ventana. El no había dejado de hacerlo desde que ella había entrado. Quizás solo por un instante.

El no contestó.

"Jane, ¿te sientes bien?" Preguntó un poco preocupada. "Desde la muerte de Red John no subías aquí. ¿Sucede algo?"

"Estoy cansado."

¿Quizás porque no te has alimentado bien hoy?"

"No."

Lisbon frunció el ceño.

"¿De qué estás cansado?"

"No lo sé." Dijo bajando la mirada para observar sus manos.

"No lo sabes."

"Es…" Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos. "Nada. Olvídalo." Dijo intentando sonreír. "Mejor me voy antes de que llueva más fuerte." Dijo levantándose.

"Jane…" Dijo al verlo levantarse.

"Que descanses, Lisbon. Nos vemos mañana." Dijo saliendo del ático dejándola sola.

_"¿Por qué eres tan difícil, Patrick Jane?_" Pensó Lisbon.

* * *

><p>Reviews? :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Uy, uy, uy! Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé. Pido disculpas por eso.

Aquí estoy de vuelta con el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen saber su sentir.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, story alerts, favorite story, etc.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y caminó con cansancio hacia el baño mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. La lanzó desde la puerta del baño hacia la cama. Terminó de desvestirse dentro del baño y entró a la bañera.

Colocó las palmas de las manos en los azulejos, entre medio de la llave de la ducha y esta. Bajó la cabeza un poco y dejó que el agua tibia corriera por su espalda desnuda. Suspiró y cerró los ojos ante la sensación. Era capaz de quedarse dormido allí mismo.

Luego de haberse empapado, tomó el jabón de la pequeña jabonera azul claro y comenzó a frotarse el pecho.

Se detuvo en seco al sentirse incomodo. Alguien lo estaba observando. Podía sentirlo. Cerró la llave de la ducha e intentó agudizar sus sentidos.

Ahora solo escuchaba su respiración lenta y una gota de agua constante cayendo en el piso de la bañera.

Movió la cortina del baño unos centímetros y asomó la cabeza. Miró a la puerta del baño. Estaba entreabierta. Justo como la había dejado. Se mantuvo en silencio un minuto más. Todo tranquilo. En orden. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Volvió a abrir la llave de la ducha y continuó.

xXx

"Ya había olvidado lo hermoso que eres desnudo." Dijo Cameron mientras se deleitaba con la figura desnuda del hombre quien creía suyo. "Debí darme cuenta antes de esto. ¿Hace cuanto que no deseabas estar conmigo? ¿Cómo fui tan…ciega?" Decía mientras se acercaba a la cortina del baño y apreciaba completamente el cuerpo de él.

xXx

Al día siguiente, Jane abrió los ojos media hora antes de que el despertador sonara gracias a una llamada de Lisbon.

"Hey…" Contestó medio dormido.

"Perdón por llamarte tan temprano, tenemos un caso." Dijo Lisbon con suavidad.

"Pero si ni siquiera hemos cerrado el de Scheving." Dijo Jane frotándose los ojos.

"Jane, no hay caso Scheving. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?"

Jane suspiró.

"Ok. ¿Ya vas a la escena del crimen?" Preguntó Jane mientras movía la sábana que lo cubría y salía de la cama.

"Si. Estoy en camino. Te envié la dirección por mensaje de texto. Debe estar por llegarte." Le informó la agente.

Justo en ese momento, Jane escuchó el pitido en su teléfono.

"Si, ya llegó. Lo leo ahora." Dijo el asesor con voz un poco ronca aun.

"Bien. Nos vemos pronto."

"Bien."

Los dos terminaron la llamada al mismo tiempo.

xXx

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir y Jane iba en su Citroen camino a la escena del crimen, un lugar bastante alejado de la ciudad. Le agradaba conducir por los campos. Estar en contacto con la naturaleza era reconfortante, placentero y estimulante, al menos para él.

Luego de literalmente cruzar una montaña y solo tropezarse con dos autos en todo el trayecto, al parecer veía civilización. La primera intersección con el primer semáforo estaban frente suyo.

Luz roja. Piso el freno con suavidad.

Frunció el ceño al ver que el auto seguía con la misma velocidad.

Piso el freno hasta el fondo.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que nada pasaba.

Pisó el freno varias veces agarrando esta vez el guía con fuerza.

"¿Qué demonios…?"

Los frenos no tenían intenciones de hacer su trabajo y lo que estaba en frente no era nada alentador. Lo esperaba una valla rota y detrás… colina abajo.

"No puede ser." Fue lo único que dijo.

Por suerte, al estar la luz roja, un auto que venía en dirección opuesta continuó su trayecto y lo chocó por el lado izquierdo delantero, lo que hizo que su auto se detuviera a solo metros de la inservible valla.

Se quedó perplejo, congelado, y al notar que el aire estaba haciendo falta en sus pulmones, reaccionó y tomó un buen bocado de aire.

Se bajó del auto segundos después que el otro conductor.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¡Se comió la luz!" Le gritó el hombre del otro auto.

"Yo… lo siento. No fue mi intención. Me quedé sin frenos." Dijo Jane visiblemente aturdido.

"¡Pues claro! ¡Si es que anda en esa chatarra! ¡Mucho hace que corre!"

Jane ignoraba los comentarios del hombre. Solo miraba su auto y se peinaba el cabello con la mano derecha.

Nunca antes había tenido un accidente. Bueno, lo normal; una goma pinchada, quizás una barrida en la carretera húmeda por andar un poco a exceso de velocidad, pero nunca un accidente así y menos con otro vehículo involucrado. Nunca nada como esto. ¿Perder los frenos? ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

"Maldición." Dijo en voz baja sacando el teléfono celular para llamar a Lisbon.

El otro conductor hizo lo mismo, pero para llamar a la policía encargada de transito.

"¡Pero tuvo suerte! ¡Si yo no hubiese chocado con usted… Asómese y mire lo que hay por ahí abajo!" Le grito el hombre con el teléfono en el oído.

xXx

"¡Inconcebible! ¡Inconcebible! ¿Por qué tuviste que meterte en medio? ¡Se suponía que tenía que seguir su rumbo para así poder estar conmigo! ¡Imbécil! ¡Lo has estropeado todo!" Gritaba Cameron Scheving en medio de los dos autos, dirigiéndose hacia el otro conductor.

xXx

"… pero tú estás bien?" Preguntó Lisbon con preocupación.

"Estoy bien. ¿Podrías venir a buscarme?" Preguntó Jane arrinconándose en su auto.

"Voy por ti ahora."

"Gracias." Dijo Jane en voz baja.

"¿Seguro estás bien?" Insistió ella.

"Si."

"No te escuchas bien."

"Lisbon… por favor." Dijo Jane frotándose los ojos.

"Ok, ok. Espérame."

"Ok."

Lisbon colgó la llamada, y subió a su auto de inmediato.

xXx

"Pues en realidad no fue mucho." Dijo Lisbon estando frente al Citroen.

Jane solo asintió con los brazos cruzados. Ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de sonreír para camuflajear la tristeza que sentía.

"Oh, vamos. El seguro compulsorio cubrirá los gastos del otro vehículo y el tuyo pues… no fue gran cosa. Tiene arreglo. No se ha acabado el mundo." Dijo ahora mirando a Jane sin comprender su estado de ánimo.

"Ya se me pasará." Dijo el asesor colocando ahora sus manos en los bolsillos.

Lisbon asintió no muy convencida.

El policía McCauley se acercó a ambos.

"Señor, Jane." Dijo mientras le entregaba la licencia del automóvil. "¿Dice usted que se quedó sin frenos?"

"Así es." Contestó Jane asintiendo.

"El auto no presenta ningún fallo de esa índole." Dijo el policía mirándolo con seriedad.

"No. Eso no es posible." Dijo Jane negando con la cabeza.

"A mí me parece que usted simplemente busca una excusa para justificar el haber cruzado con la luz roja."

"Eso no es cierto. Frené a una distancia aproximada de veinte y pies y los frenos no me funcionaron." Dijo Jane levantando la voz un poco y acercándose a una distancia peligrosa al policía invadiendo así su espacio personal.

Lisbon lo miró algo sorprendida.

"Ok. Muy bien." Dijo Lisbon colocándose al lado de Jane. "Tranquilo." Dijo colocando una mano en su costado para alejarlo del policía.

"Estoy diciendo la verdad, Lisbon." Dijo Jane mirándola a los ojos.

"Te creo." Le dijo ella mirándolo preocupada.

"Pues los frenos no parecen estar calientes, que es lo que mayormente sucede cuando se conduce por estas vías, se recalientan y no responden. Los cables están todos puestos en donde corresponden."

"Pues es… es algo raro." Dijo Jane en voz baja.

"¿Está seguro que no quiere cambiar su versión?" Preguntó McCauley.

"No." Contestó Jane secamente mientras doblaba la licencia y la colocaba nuevamente en su cartera.

"Esto no tiene porque tornarse así." Dijo el otro conductor. "Ambos estamos bien. No pasó nada grave. Que el seguro se haga cargo de todo y listo." Añadióel hombre mucho más tranquilo que hace un rato atrás.

"Creo que es lo mejor." Dijo Lisbon mirando a los tres hombres sin dejar de aguantar a Jane por el costado. "Por el auto no te preocupes. Llamaré a una grúa para que lo recoja. ¿Ok?" Ahora se dirigía a Jane.

El hombre solo asintió.

xXx

"¿Qué fue eso? Casi explotas." Dijo Lisbon mirándolo de reojo mientras caminaban hacia su camioneta.

"Meh…" Susurró Jane cabizbajo.

"¿Desayunaste?" Le preguntó para cambiar el tema.

El asesor miró a Lisbon y no contestó.

"Jane."

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Desayunaste?" Repitió.

"No."

"¿No? ¿Quién es el que me dice constantemente que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día? ¿Qué está pasando contigo?"

"Si me detenía a desayunar, no iba a llegar a tiempo a la escena del crimen…" Intentó justificarse.

"No llegaste, Jane."

"No. No llegué."

Lisbon suspiró.

"Vamos. Vi una cafetería de camino para acá. Yo solo tengo un café en el estómago. Me hace falta algo más fuerte."

Jane solo asintió.

xXx

"No has probado tu desayuno." Dijo Lisbon mirando a Jane estando sentados en una de las mesas de Nano's Café.

"No tengo hambre."

"No tienes hambre. ¿Cenaste ayer?"

"¿Vas a seguir interrogándome?" Dijo Jane algo molesto.

El asesor tomó una tostada y se la echó a la boca.

"Estoy comiendo, ¿ves?" Dijo con la boca llena y casi sin entendérsele.

Lisbon lo miró seriamente.

"Solo me preocupo." Dijo esta vez la agente suavizando el rostro.

"No tienes de que preocuparte. Y tienes razón, lo de mi auto no es gran cosa. No es nada que no tenga arreglo. Es solo que… lo de los frenos me dejó algo… no sé."

"Nada. Ya pasó." Dijo Lisbon.

"Si. Ya pasó." Susurró.

"¿Y la quemadura del pecho?" Preguntó la agente.

"Mas o menos."

"Mmmm... Ok."

"Duele horrible." Confesó Jane.

"Imagino."

"Y bien…" DijoJane levantando la voz un poco luego de un respiro. "Háblame del caso nuevo." Intentó sonreír.

xXx

"¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ella? Es… bonita. Sin duda, más bonita que yo." Decía Cameron estando de pie frente la mesa. "¿Estás enamorado de ella?"

xXx

Jane miró al lado izquierdo de la mesa, justo a donde se encontraba el espíritu de Cameron.

"Qué sucede?" Preguntó Lisbon al ver su movimiento.

Jane volvió a mirar a Lisbon a los ojos.

"¿Alguna vez has sentido la sensación de que alguien te está observando?"

"Pues sí. A veces." Dijo Lisbon dando un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

"Es raro." Sonrió Jane.

"¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Sientes eso ahora?"

Jane suspiró. Tomó una servilleta y se limpió la boca.

"Nah." Contestó luego de colocarla en la mesa.

"Últimamente te estás comportando muy extraño."

"Así soy." Dijo Jane tomando su taza de té.

"Ujum." Dijo Lisbon no muy convencida.

xXx

Hablaron sobre el caso nuevo. Terminaron de desayunar. El mesero les entregó la cuenta y también dos pequeños papeles de sugerencias.

"¿25 dólares por dos desayunos? ¿En serio?" Preguntó Jane incrédulo. "Parecía una cafetería humilde." Dijo enarcando las cejas.

"Creo que estás perdiendo el toque." Dijo Lisbon sonriendo de forma burlona.

"Eso parece." Jane le devolvió la sonrisa. "Voy a escribir que tienen un pésimo servicio." Dijo ahora sonriendo grandemente.

"No lo harás." Dijo Lisbon mirándolo de reojo.

"No. No lo haré." Dijo mientras tomaba el bolígrafo y miraba el papel detenidamente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Lisbon al verlo así.

Jane cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca por unos segundos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Lisbon al ver el raro gesto.

El asesor abrió los ojos y comenzó a escribir en el papel. Lisbon lo miró con intriga. Jane terminó y le colocó la tapa al bolígrafo. Luego empujó el papel hacia el centro de la mesa y miró a Lisbon con una sonrisa.

"Regreso en un momento. Voy a pagar la cuenta." Dijo levantándose.

"Bien." Contestó Lisbon sonriendo.

La agente esperó a que el hombre se alejara hacia la caja registradora. Luego agarró el papel y lo leyó. El mensaje era muy extraño. No tenía nada que ver con el servicio ofrecido a ellos en la cafetería. En letra a pulso de Jane decía:

_Me iré con ella. No tengo elección. Lo siento._

Lisbon se sorprendió ante el mensaje. Se levantó de la mesa y fue tras él.

El hombre terminaba de pagar el desayuno y se acomodaba la cartera en el bolsillo.

"¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Con quién te vas?" Preguntó colocándose de frente y mirándolo con seriedad.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?" Jane preguntó confundido.

"Esto. Este mensaje. ¿Qué significa?" Dijo Lisbon mostrándole el papel de sugerencias.

Jane lo leyó y lo tomó en la mano.

"No sé. ¿Por qué?"

"Jane, deja el jueguito. Esta es tu letra. Lo has escrito en mi propia cara."

"No sé de que hablas, Lisbon." Dijo Jane completamente confundido.

Lisbon miró al hombre que tenía en frente. Parecía sincero. Rió con confusión y lo miró con intensidad a los ojos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el asesor. Estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo.

"Busco… si tus pupilas están dilatadas o yo que sé." Contestó la agente.

"¿Por qué tendrían que estar dilatadas?" Preguntó Jane sonriendo grandemente.

"Jane, no estoy bromeando. Busco algo raro. Es que esto no es normal." Dijo quitándole el papel de la mano a Jane y moviéndolo una y otra vez en el aire.

"Yo lo veo normal. Es un simple papel escrito. ¿Qué tiene de anormal?" Dijo Jane mirándola.

"No. Algo no está bien aquí. Algo pasa contigo." Dijo Lisbon en voz baja y completamente preocupada por su compañero.

* * *

><p>Reviews? :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Han pasado seis meses desde la última actualización. Sin embargo, me siguen llegando reviews y en serio, gracias por eso.

La verdad es que estaba estancada con la historia. Si sabía lo que iba a escribir, pero no se que me pasaba que no podía continuarlo. Sé que no soy la única a la que le sucede eso. Los que escriben deben entenderme.

Bueno, pues nada. Lean y déjenme saber su sentir. xD

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

"No puedo creer que tengamos que quedarnos esta noche aquí, y menos en este motel. ¿Un solo cuarto disponible? ¿En serio?" Dijo entrando molesta a la habitación.

Tras de que llegaron tarde a la escena del crimen, el caso tomó más tiempo del que habían estimado, así que se vieron obligados a rentar una habitación en un motel.

"Lisbon, no podemos regresar. Estás demasiado cansada para conducir de regreso. Ambos lo estamos. Además, es ridículo irnos para luego regresar mañana temprano."

Lisbon se detuvo en medio de la habitación, encima de la alfombra color marrón oscuro que se encontraba entre medio del sofá del mismo color (aunque un poco desgastado) y una pequeña televisión. Justo detrás estaba la cama. Las paredes de la habitación eran crema y estaban decoradas con algunos cuadros de tonos marrones. Una pequeña mesa para dos personas estaba colocada justo al lado de la cama.

'No se ve tan mal." Dijo Jane en voz baja con los brazos cruzados. Miró el sofá por unos segundos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Lisbon al no verlo parpadear.

Jane se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó encima del espaldar del sofá. Luego hizo lo mismo con el chaleco. Se sentó en el mueble y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos. Cuando terminó, no dudó en dejarse caer de costado en el acolchonado sofá. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo.

"No está nada mal." Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Lisbon suspiró con cansancio.

"Eres capaz de dormirte hasta en una cama de clavos." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba en ella.

"Está muy cómodo."

"Es un asco."

"Que descanses, Lisbon." Dijo Jane en voz baja tras ignorar el último comentario.

"Ojalá. Igual tú." Respondió ella a la vez que se quitaba su chaqueta, su arma de reglamento más las esposas. Colocó todo a un lado de la cama y se acostó boca arriba.

Aunque estaba realmente cansada, sentía que no podía quedarse dormida, y mucho menos con Jane a varios pies de la cama.

Varias vueltas inútiles. La sabana comenzaba a arrugarse y Lisbon a fastidiarse.

"Estás muy inquieta. ¿Te ayudo a dormir?" Preguntó un Jane con voz algo ronca y estando con los ojos cerrados en el sofá.

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó confusa.

"Hipnosis, Lisbon." Contestó luego de un suspiro.

"No, gracias."

"Como quieras."

xXx

Cameron observaba a Jane quien descansaba en un sueño liviano a pesar de lo cansado que estaba. Eran muy pocas las veces que caía en sueños profundos, y cuando lo hacía, despertaba más cansado debido a las pesadillas que experimentaba gracias a su trauma familiar.

"Yo sabía que algo pasaba contigo. Sabía que algo te alejaba de mí, pero también sabía que no podías estar durmiendo con ella. Tú nunca me harías algo así. Te sientes amarrado a ella por algo, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Yo hubiese comprendido. Sabes cómo soy contigo. Las cosas no tienen porqué ser así. Cariño, sea lo que sea que sientes que le debes a ella, olvídalo, ¿sí? Creo que ya está pago. Ven conmigo. Es hora. Es tiempo."

xXx

El hombre abrió los ojos de golpe. Sentía el pecho apretado sin saber porqué. Se sentó con lentitud en el sofá.

Lisbon escuchó el movimiento de Jane y abrió los ojos.

"Ya veo que tampoco puedes dormir."

El no contestó. Parecía no haberla escuchado. Se levantó del sofá. Lisbon pensó que quizás iría al baño, o a sentarse al lado de ella para fastidiarla, pero en vez de eso, Jane salió de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"¿Jane?" Preguntó Lisbon confundida levantando la cabeza y la espalda de la cama, apoyándose en sus codos. ¿A dónde vas en calcetines?"

La mujer se levantó de la cama y se colocó los zapatos lo más rápido que pudo. Se acomodó el arma y las esposas en la cintura y salió de la habitación tras él.

"¡Hey! ¡Espera!" Le dijo al verlo alejarse por el pasillo del piso. "¿Es que acaso se te prendió el bombillo con la investigación? ¿Llegó una pista a tu mente o algo así?" Preguntaba yendo a diez pies de distancia de Jane. "¿Puedes detenerte un momento y explicarme?"

El no contestaba. Mantuvo el paso y se dirigió a las escaleras de emergencia.

"¿A dónde vas, Jane?"

El consultor subió las escaleras con rapidez llegando al techo. Se detuvo y se volteó. Vio a Lisbon acercarse hacia la puerta doble con intriga.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Preguntó ella mientras se acercaba al techo.

Jane cerró las puertas sin contestar.

"¿Jane?" Preguntó Lisbon al ver su reacción. Ahora estaba mucho más confundida que antes.

El tomó un tubo de escoba y lo cruzó entre las manijas de las puertas.

"¡Pero qué…!" Exclamó Lisbon al verlo hacerlo por medio de los cristales de estas.

Jane dio varios pasos hacia atrás alejándose de las puertas con lentitud sin dejar de observarlas.

"Jane, esto no es gracioso."

El hombre se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte del frente del edificio.

"¡Abre aquí ahora!" Le gritó Lisbon dando un golpe sólido a uno de los cristales con la palma de su mano.

Jane llegó al borde del edificio, colocó las manos en este el cual estaba a la altura de su cintura.

"¿Jane? ¡Me estás asustando! ¿Qué demonios haces?" Gritó la agente sintiéndose inútil.

Observó a su alrededor buscando algo que la pudiera ayudar a abrir las puertas y vio el extintor de fuego.

Golpeó con el codo la caja de cristal donde se encontraba el extintor. Lo sacó y sin esperar lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cristal de una de las puertas. El cristal voló en pedazos y ella no dudó ni un segundo en introducir su brazo para mover el tubo de escoba y sacarlo de las manijas.

Ambas puertas de abrieron de golpe a la vez que Lisbon exclamaba un "¡Jane!" con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre trepaba una pierna sobre el borde del edificio, así que Lisbon corrió tras él. Lo detenía de inmediato, o los dos caían al vacío. No había tiempo para detenerse a pensar. El no reaccionaba a su voz y ella simplemente no podía quedarse de pie observando lo que sucedía.

Lo agarró por el brazo y el costado derechos y lo haló hacía atrás con fuerza haciendo que cayera boca abajo en el suelo. El trató de levantarse y de forcejear, pero ella se colocó ahorcadas encima de su cintura de inmediato sin soltarle el brazo, presionándoselo contra la espalda dolorosamente para que se rindiera.

"Tranquilízate." Le ordenó mientras lo sostenía con fuerza. "Quieto."

Los dos jadeaban en el suelo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Jane con un hilo de voz. "Suéltame." Suplicó.

"¿En serio puedo soltarte?" Preguntó Lisbon. "Porque no parece que sea buena idea. Cálmate."

"Por favor, Lisbon."

"Dime que estás en control." Exigió ella.

"Por favor, Lisbon."

Luego de varios segundos, ella lo soltó y cayó sentada a su lado. El se agarró el brazo con su otra mano y jadeó de dolor mientras apretaba los ojos.

"Dios, Jane. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?" Preguntó Lisbon sin mirar al hombre quien aún se retorcía en el piso de dolor gracias a la llave que Lisbon le había aplicado.

"Perdón por lastimarte el brazo, pero tú te lo buscaste. ¿Por qué ibas a hacer esa estupidez?"

"No sé de que hablas." Dijo él en voz baja. "No he hecho nada." Añadió luego de agarrar varios bocados de aire.

"¿No has hecho nada?" Preguntó con ironía a la vez que lo miraba.

El negó con la cabeza. Hubo un corto silencio entre ambos.

"¿Qué te sucede, Jane? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?"

El colocó la mano en el piso para levantar su pecho de este y quedar sentado de rodillas sobre sus talones.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó mirándola a los ojos y frotándose el brazo lastimado con suavidad.

"¿Cómo que de qué hablo?" Preguntó ella con incredulidad.

En el momento en que la brisa fría los golpeó con fuerza, él se dio cuenta que estaba en el techo del motel.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

"Dios... ¿es que no recuerdas nada?" Lisbon lo miró muy preocupada.

El la miró a los ojos y luego bajó la vista a su brazo.

"Me has derribado."

"Jane." Dijo acercándose hacia él y tocándole el hombro con suavidad. "¡Ibas a lanzarte del techo!"

"¿Qué?" Rió sin humor y luego la miró con total seriedad.

"No lo recuerdas." Dijo Lisbon en voz baja con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Sabes que yo nunca haría eso." Dijo él bajando la vista.

"Estás teniendo lapsos de amnesia."

"No." Dijo sonriendo incrédulo. "Debe ser una equivocación."

"No, Jane. Mírame." Dijo colocando su mano con suavidad en su mentón haciendo que levantara la cabeza y la mirara.

"Estuviste a punto de saltar del techo. Yo te saqué de la orilla."

"Pues no lo recuerdo."

"Te creo." Dijo mirándolo preocupada. "Tienes que ir a un médico, Jane. Esto no es normal. Tienes problemas."

"No tengo problemas."

"Si los tienes. La vez que casi te ahogas, tu médico me dijo que sufriste una fuga disociativa, una pérdida de tu identidad personal. No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó durante esos días, y ahora…"

"Lisbon, no tengo problemas de identidad."

"Pues lo que ha pasado me hace pensar lo contrario, Jane. ¿Y si esto es algo que siempre has tenido y nos enteramos cuando intentaron ahogarte?"

"No estoy loco." Le replicó molesto. Se levantó del suelo y caminó rumbo a las escaleras.

Lisbon pasó sus manos por la cara y luego se levantó yendo tras él.

"Jane… por favor. Deja de huir. Tenemos que hablar en serio sobre esto."

"No tengo nada de que hablar."

* * *

><p>Creo que Cameron tendrá muchísima más participación en el próx capítulo. Ya está harta de los intentos fallidos de llevarse a su "enamorado" con ella. xD<p> 


End file.
